


I challenge YOU!

by Green98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idiot Mon-El thinks hes got it all covered, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mon-hell being an idiot, Protective Kara, as usual, humoured Alex, pffft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Mon-El decides that Lena is ruining his chances with Kara and decides he wants to challenge her for Kara's hand. When he challenges Lena under Daxamite customs he seems to forget that the person challenged can have somebody fight for them on their behalf. Needless to say he gets a painful reality check.





	I challenge YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... It just kind of happened when I was trying to find inspiration for another of my fics :/ I am also not 100% sure on how Daxam challenges people to duels so I kind of just went with something close to what I think could be correct. I tried to research how Krypton held theirs but came up blank, only found that they 'could' challenge someone if they wanted and not how they work :(  
> Hopefully enjoy, and let me know what you think, all criticism welcome! All mistakes are my own.

Alex was sat in her work space/office at the DEO. So far it has been an interesting day; she woke up and Sam and Maggie were already up and making out by the coffee machine. The memory makes her smile and she thinks to herself that it was definitely a pleasant way to wake up. Once she got to work, her team was called out to a strange alien causing mischief, it wasn't purposely trying to harm anyone, the strange creature was just scared after an unexpected sensory overload and accidentally left odd goo everywhere it went. this excited Alex because Goo! Alex loves testing and researching strange goo - well, except when she gets covered in it, then it isn't quite as exciting... So that is what the agent has been doing, the goo she has been analysing is fascinating, it is packed with white blood cells and- and someone has just barged into her work space without knocking.

Alex turns towards the intruder, a mean glare at the ready which only intensifies when she sees Mon-El looking around the small space.

"Excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking!?" She exclaims angrily.

Mon-Els eyes snap to her and he frowns at her, "Have you seen Kara?" 

"Kara is spending the day with Lena. Why?" Alex bluntly replies and has to try he hardest to keep the smirk off of her face as Mon-Els face morphs into an angry scowl.

"Are you kidding me!? She's with that girlfriend-stealing bitch again?" The so called man spits indignantly.

"Excuse you. Lena has not stolen anyone's girlfriend and she's only a bitch to those that give her reason to be. Take yourself for example, you are misogynistic, full of yourself, manipulative, not to forget verbally if not physically abusive, also-" 

"Shut up, you don't know me or what I've been through and yes she is, she stole my girlfriend so just shows you're full of shit." He continues matter-of-factly.

Alex snickers at his childish response, "Your girlfriend, you mean  _Kara_? Kara isn't and will never be your girlfriend, she's not even your friend Mon-El. I suggest you leave now and stay away from my sister, you will never be worthy of her affection." She says dismissively and spins back around to face her microscope. She smirks as Mon-El huffs and slams her door closed as he leaves.

"What a moron," she chuckles to herself.

* * *

After storming out of Alex's office Mon-El decides to hunt down Kara and Lena so that he can challenge Lena for Kara's hand. He wants to settle this once and for all and then Lena Luthor will never see or speak to Kara again. Even if he has to silence the Luthor scum himself.

He walks up to the DEOs balcony and strains his ears to track down Kara's voice. It takes him about 10 minutes to figure out where his future wife is and he jumps over the balcony and as soon as his feet hit the floor he breaks into a sprint.

Thanks to the yellow sun giving him enhanced speed, Mon-El reaches Kara's apartment within 5 minutes and he doesn't even bother to knock. Just like he did in Alex's office, he barges in his eyes immediately finding the two women he was searching for.

He growls in anger as the two continue kissing, too absorbed in each other to notice his presence so Mon-El takes to slamming the front door closed behind him, taking satisfaction as the women on the sofa jump apart yelping in shock.

Unlike Lena, Kara doesn't jump to the other end of the sofa, she jumps up into a defensive stance and glares daggers at Mon-El.

"What do you think you are doing in my apartment without being invited!?" She says angrily.

"Well as your boyfriend I figured I didn't need an invitation. It's nice to see that you respect me so much that you have your tongue down someone else's throat Kara, really," 

Lena laughs from behind Kara and Kara just grows angrier, her nails starting to dig crescent moons into her palms.

"You are not my boyfriend and I don't respect you at all. Now, tell me why your are in my apartment!" 

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it. I am here to challenge the Luthor bitch for your hand." At this Mon-El turns to Lena, "Lena Luthor, I, Mon-El of Daxam, challenge you to to a dual in the traditional Daxam way, for the hand of Kara Zor-El. If you do not accept I will make sure there are consequences and if you do accept then we shall fight until you concede. _After_ you lose you will never see, nor speak to Kara again, if you attempt to make contact, I _will_ kill you. Do you accept?" Mon-El says formally.

Lena glances up at Kara a question of 'Is he serious right now?' In her eyes. The younger woman doesn't know whether to laugh or actually take this idiot seriously. Kara sends her a reassuring smile before turning to Mon-El questioningly.

"A traditional Daxam duel?" She double checks.

"Yes." He replies bluntly.

At this Kara smirks and turns back to nod at Lena.

"... I... accept?" Lena answers in confusion.

"Brilliant, the up you get. We will settle this now," Mon-El says smugly.

"Ah- ah- ah. Hold it right there, Mon-El. Considering you were the Prince of Daxam, you don't seem to know much about the rules of challenging somebody to a duel." Kara says with a smirk.

"You should know that once the duel has been accepted, both parties get a week to prepare, and also, the individual being challenged can also choose somebody to take their place in the fight if they want to and the stakes of the duel stay the same regardless of the possible change. That means, Lena does not have to fight you right this second as you just demanded and you should know that, unless you are just trying to take advantage of he lack of knowledge regarding Daxams customs?" Kara explains, and raises her eyebrows in question at Mon-El as she awaits his no doubt pissy response.

"You-! Grrr, fine! You have until midday next Friday Luthor. You better prepare yourself for the loss you will inevitable face, and Kara Zor-El I expect you to keep your mouth to yourself." He spits before turning and leaving.

At this Kara's smirk gets bigger as she turns towards her girlfriend, she places her legs on either side of Lena's, straddling her and then proceeds to reach her hands forwards until they are cupping and ever so slightly squeezing Lena's breasts before moving up to the raven haired woman's neck.

"You know, he only demanded I keep my mouth to myself. That means my hands... are still available for your very own, _personal_ use," Kara husks out mischievously.

"That is very true, and I fully intend to take advantage of those but I am also a Luthor, and Luthors don't follow anyone's demands but their own, therefore I fully intend to make use of that smart mouth of yours as well," Lena whispers breathily into the blondes neck and proceeds to bite into the strong muscles underneath golden skin making Kara moan in response.

* * *

"Wait, are you serious? I can't believe he did that!" Alex says as she almost spills her beer from laughing so hard.

"I know right! Who does he think he is barging into my home like he owns the place and then challenging my girlfriend... He is going to so regret this duel," Kara says in annoyance as she finishes her own drink.

"Hey so I know you plan to stand in for Lena but like, if she really wanted to piss him off, she could always fight her own battle and just turn up in a lead suit so that if he touches her he'll actually only hurt himself. He'd have to forfeit his own duel and we all know Mon-hell hates being humiliated, especially in public." Alex suggests.

"Oooh, I like that Idea, hang on!" Kara says with a grin as she pulls out her phone and presses the call button after dialling a number she knows better than her own. After two rings her call is answered. 

"Lena Luthor speaking," 

Kara rolls her eyes as she speaks, "Babe it's me, did you answer your phone without looking at the caller ID again?"

"Oh! Hey you, um yeah, sorry I'm just typing up an important email, give me like... two seconds and you'll have my full attention-" Kara waits patiently for her girlfriend to finish up, and after listening to a few quick taps on a keyboard and the click of Lena's mouse and her girlfriends relieved sigh, she smiles.

"Okay, I'm all yours,"

"Mmm, I should hope that's the case all day everyday anyway..." Kara teases.

"Ew no! I don't want to listen to you tease your lover, gross! Tell her what I came up with instead," Alex said with a grimace and gently smacking her younger sister on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Lee, I'm putting you on speaker, Alex had a great idea about the duel!" Kara announces excitedly.

"O-kay, evening Alex, tell me more about this great idea,"

"Okay so like, Kara was just telling me in more detail about what happened earlier with a certain manchild and I had an idea that could piss the guy off even more..." The eldest Danvers' sister trails off.

"I'm listening," Lena says thoughtfully, her interest peaked. She always did love to piss off the people she disliked, even if it was just to prove that she was not to be messed with or underestimated.

"Okay, so Mon-El is obviously a Daxamite, right?-" Lena hums in agreement, allowing Alex to carry on uninterrupted. "-And Daxamites are allergic to Lead like Kara and Clarke are allergic to Kryptonite, so I was thinking, if you really wanted to piss him off, you know, show him that he shouldn't be such a cocky prick all of the time, you could make a suit made of lead. Not only would he then hurt himself whenever he tried to touch you, but he would be humiliated that he'd have to forfeit his own duel," Alex finishes with a proud smile.

"Hmm... You are correct, that is a brilliant idea and I am very much liking the idea of pissing Mon-Hell off even more, but I think a suit made of Lead would be rather heavy and not really allow much range of movement," Lena replies.

"Ah, yeah I er, I didn't think about that part," Alex says sheepishly as she scratches the back of her neck.

"Yeah, but surely you could do something about all of that? I mean you are both geniuses," Kara says encouragingly.

The line and Kara's living room is silent for a few minutes as each of them thinks of a way to make their idea work.

"I have an idea. What if we could create a polymer than had the same effects of lead?" Lena suggests.

"That could work," Alex says grinning again.

"Lee, you still have the Lexosuit right?" Kara asks curiously.

"I do, It's in my private lab at the moment, I've been studying it and the things it can do. Not that I have much use for it myself, but it is fascinating, I was thinking of maybe adding some upgrades- wait... nope. Kara, could you take me off speaker, so I can talk to you for a sec, sorry Alex."

Kara looks to Alex in confusion and seeing her sister equally confused at the Luthor's sudden request but gestures for Kara to go ahead anyway.

Kara taps the speakerphone button and then puts the phone back to her ear, "Okay, why did I have to take you off of speaker?"

"Because I almost ruined Alex's Christmas present! and I know you wouldn't have let me move on without finishing what I wanted to say... Also because it's really hard not to tell you things, but! Missy, you cannot tell Alex anything about this or I swear to Rao Kara Zor-El, I will not sleep with you for a year, understood?" Lena says firmly, making Kara swallow thickly as she feels a burst of heat travel down from her chest to her lower abdomen.

Kara sneaks a quick peak at Alex and then nods to herself, "Understood. That is not something I am willing to give up, for anyone or- or thing." 

"Good. Right, so I said about thinking about upgrading the Lexosuit, and I am, but I obviously have no use for it, although I will most certainly have fun testing it. Aynway, I digress, I know you worry about Alex when she is out in the field, especially with the amount of times she has been harmed in the past and frankly, I worry too. So I was thinking about upgrading and adapting the suit for Alex, that way she has more protection in the field and should you need it you have sufficient back-up that isn't a vulnerable human wearing flimsy Kevlar vests."

"Oh, Lee-"

"Don't say anything else darling, you'll give it away. Just tell me she'll like it?"

"Of course she will. We'll talk about it again soon and I'll help with some upgrades but for now I'm putting you back on speaker so we can continue with the original idea," 

"I hope you plan to fill me in soon Luthor, I don't like secrets,"

"I will, I promise. Just give me a few months, I have it under good authority you'll approve."

"I will be the judge of that. Anyway, back to whatever we were saying about the Lexosuit,"

The three of them spend the rest of the evening and early into the following morning discussing ideas and different things that they could do to replicate lead and the design of the suit that they plan to create. They force themselves to stop at about 3am with plans for Alex to meet Lena at her office for lunch the next day so that they could get straight to work. Thankfully, Alex has the rest of the week off anyway and happily takes Lena up on the offer to help her.


End file.
